What's love without hate?
by Larkspur18
Summary: Lena and her partner have just joined DWMA in order to learn...Unless,of course,they're up to something else...But who knows? KidXOC
1. The DWMA and it's unexpected visitors

"Oi,Lena..."I heard Myokimaru grumble beside me.I ignored him and sank my face deeper into the 's weight shifted on the bed and he groaned tiredly."Oi..."He grumbled again.I ignored him again,but he stared ,as much as sleepy person can.

"First day in..."He cut himself off and yawned,"DWMA..."He finished."Oi..."

"Fine..."I grumbled as well and tried to get up."I'll go take a shower."I sated as I made my way to bathroom,tripping on all sorts of things on the way._Why is the pan on the floor?_

I stepped straight into the shower and let the cold water wash away any wide awake part of me wondered how long I could stand under the freezing water,and being the bright person I am,I stepped out of the shower without really washing at all.

I had just changed into a black belly-button length sleeveless hoodie,a pair of pants that must've been Myokimaru's,combat boots,a fishnet sleeve on my left arm and an elbow length black and white striped glove on the ,I grasped a thin golden chain with a small ruby on it and put it around my neck.I stood in front of the mirror and stuffed my long messy red hair into the hood and pulled it up so it only exposed one green eye.

Myokimaru came in just as I finished."Bre-wow,you look like an assassin..."He commented."That's what we are."I said,making my voice sound deep and menacing,which always made Myokimaru piss his stared at me with his charcoal eyes that had the size and shape of saucer."Um,breakfast's ready."He stated and skipped out of the room."Heheheheh~"I giggled and followed him out of our room.

"Your attire is...very reserved."I commented,as I saw what he was what he wasn't looked from his pancakes to his bare chest."What?I always wear these."He reasoned."You've never been shirtless in school though."I countered and shoveled a few pancakes down my throat,receiving a disgusted look from my partner.I just shrugged and went back to eating.

Minutes later we were out the door and on our way to the Academy.I was looking down deep in thought while Myokimaru was walking with his head held high and arms woven behind his head.

"What'cha thinkin'?"He asked head shot up with surprise and I looked at him."Well,ya know..."I trailled off until a huge black mansion came into my peripheral view."That's one huge house..."Myokimaru confirmed my thoughts in awe.

Just then,a trio walked out of the mansion.A boy with jet black hair and three white lines on the left side of his head and a black and white suit,accompanied by two girl with dirty blonde hair and the same outfits.

I looked at my partner who had his eyebrow raised.I dug a cherry lollipop out of my back pocket and put in my mouth looked back at the shorter girl noticed my candy and came at us full force.

"Holly shiiiiiiiiiii-"I began as the blonde tackled me."Where is it?!"She yelled and started feeling me up."Wahhhh,it tickles!"I yelled and tried to push the kid off me.

"Patty!"The boy yelled and came running at us."SO,YOU HIDE IT IN YOUR HOOD!"The girl yelled and reached for my ,Myokimaru snapped out of his shock and grabbed the girl's wrist before she could pull it off.

"I'm so sorry!"The boy said apologetically as he tried to pry the girl off me."She's obsessed with candy,that's all..."He continued as Myokimaru helped me up and dusted me off."Stop touching me."I hissed at him.

Just as the boy had the obsessed girl calmed down,we both spotted the lollipop I'd dropped when she tackled glanced hastily at each other and dived down to get course,I was faster and grabbed it first and the girl pouted at me and crossed her arms."You mean giraffe hater."She mumbled.

"Hey,hey,hey!"The other girl shouted."You really gonna eat that?"She asked and pointed to my lollipop."Yeah?"I answered and raised an eyebrow."Ew,it's dirty and stuff."She commented.I blinked at her and then put my lollipop into my gave me a disgusted look.

"Um..."The boy broke in embarased.I looked at him in confussion."Your uh shirt is..."He trailled off and pointed to my chest.I looked down to see that the girl had pulled it down enough so my half my bra was face heated up and I frantically tried to fix it. Then I turned to my partner. "I blame you,mister."I said and jabbed my index at him."How's it my fault?!"He asked offended.

"Ummm…"The boy went again,feeling more uncomfortable.

"Oh!Right!"Myokimaru jumped._You look like a girl when you do that._

"I'm Myokimaru Kenji and this is my meister,Lena Hanako."He said and pointed at me much more politely than I would."Yo."I greeted as if nothing had I noticed the short girl eyeing my pockets.

"For the love of batman…here,that should do."I muttered and tossed her a lemon lollipop._I…think…she…OH GOD!_

"I'm Death the Kid,Lord Death's son,and these are my Demon twin pistols,Liz and Patty."Kid said."Two weapons?Must be tough…"I commented."It is,sometimes."He ,he looked at me again and his eyes went wide.

"IT'S…YOU'RE…ASYMMETRICAL!"He yelled and pointed at my attire.I looked down at me to see if something like my previous boob slip had ,nothing.

"He's got a thing for symmetry."Liz shrugged.I rose an eyebrow but left it alone.

"Oi, have five minutes to get to class."Myokimaru chimed in.

"Mother of batman…"I muttered and raced ahead,Patty racing right behind me.

"Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do…"Myokimaru muttered before throwing a depressed Kid over one shoulder and then doing the same to Liz,who protested quite fiercely.

The door of Class B opened to reveal five panting meisters and . Stein looked up from his desk to us and scowled.

"You're late."He stated.I felt my eyebrow must've noticed as well,because had me in a restraint position before I could respond to Prof. Stein.

"LEMME AT 'IM,MAN!LEMME AT 'IM!"I yelled and did the unthinkable,"Now,now you don't want me to tell on Ava~"He said cutely and petted my hair.

"HOW DARE YOU BLACKMAIL ME,YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"I yelled and punched him in the jaw,sending him out the room.

"Miss…."Stein asked from behind me,tapping my shoulder slightly."**WHAT!?**"I turned to yell at him._My voice…_

Stein blinked but continued anyway,"I don't tolerate excessive violence in my class."He stated walked back in the class,hastily wiping the blood that ran from his nose.

"That wasn't even close to how violent she can get."He stated and threw an arm around my shoulders.I eyes his arm suspiciously before…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"Myokimaru's scream could be heard from every corner of the Academy.

"YOU BIT ME!"He yelled and held his bleeding arm.I licked the blood from my lips and reached up to my hood."You wanna go?"I challenged him and pulled back my hood a 's face was picked me up bridal style and went,"I shall be your slave for the day…-screw that,the month!Just don't hurt me…."He pleaded.

"She already did!"Liz chimed in."That,"I said,"was _tickling_."Liz's jaw dropped to the floor."You're really not supposed to treat you partner like that."Another came broke in.I looked around to find a blonde girl with green eyes looking at me."Like ya know…"The white haired guy next to her glared at him and…

"MAKA-CHOP!"I winced."That looked quite painful."I said examining the dent on the dude's head."It was."Maka said proudly."Ehhhhh."

"Oh Lena dear~"A familiar voice came behind us.I felt the hair at the back of my neck pick up."A-a-a-a-aaaaaa…"I stuttered,having nearly shat in my pants.

"A WITCH!"Kid yelled and had Liz and Patty in their weapon forms in a matter of rest of the class followed shot at the woman,who remained unscarred by the bullets.I did the best thing I could.I punched Kid.

"WHAT THE HELL?"He yelled at me.

"Dude you just shot my mom!"I yelled back._Oh dear…_

**Hailey:M'kkkkkkk…what do you guys think?**

**I know I'm also making a Young Justice fanfic,but can't find inspiration…. :/**

**Lena:My mom's a witch?Dafuq,woman?!**


	2. FIGHT!

"…Mom?!"The witch and a bunch of students yelled.I scratched the back of my hood and giggled nervously.

"So that's what you call me now?How sweet…"The witch trailed off.

"S-shut up!"I yelled and pushed her away."The hell are you doin' here anyway?"

"Oh,well,I was chasing Rin and I thought I heard my name."She admitted.I glared at Myokimaru,who waved nervously at us.

"Wait…"I said putting the pieces together."You're here,Rin's here…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"I yelled,while she just smilled.

"Nothing…yet."She answered."So,should we attack?"Someone.

"Square a-er,Lena,would you…"She started.

"WHAT?!"I yelled exasperated."WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!YOU'RE ON,GUM-CHEST!"I yelled and pumped my fist at her.A smirk crossed her face.

"On the ."She said and dragged Stein-and his chair-out of the room.

"Where you goin' with him?!"I yelled and ran out,followed by a bunch of Myokimaru.

Later on the roof,Stein had somehow created a ring,with Myokimaru's help,instructed by Kid,who was yelling at them to make it symmetrical.

"You ready,Lena?"She asked,while Rin,a tall 15 year old was running around making bets.

_That idiot…_

"Ooh yah!"I snorted."Oi,Myokimaru?"I asked my weapon."You stay with Stein and OUT of the ring."Myokimaru nodded and went to stand next to said professor.

"She can fight a witch without her weapon?"Maka asked."Lena's no ordinary is witch Ava."Myokimaru stated nodded."Their souls...to think that they can have so many sides to them…"He trailed off in awe."That's two people I'd like to dissect."He smirked to himself,earning a freaked-out look from Myokimaru.

"Sides,professor Stein?"Maka asked."Yes,all souls have sides to ,only one side is the 's soul has many sides yet none is the goes for the witch."Stein explained."I see…"Maka trailed off fascinated.

"FIGHT!"Stein called out.I took off as soon as I heard him,heading straight for Ava who just stood there staring,until I came close enough.

"Like the dead warrior's freezing flesh,send this person to a frosty hell!"She chanted.

Spikes of ice appeared everywhere near Ava,along with a thin glacier around her.

I managed to land on the glacier and back ice melted away,flowing further in the ring.I landed in the puddle,knowing that Ava would take the chance.

She snapped her fingers willing the water to turn into ice around my feet.I struggled but to no avail.

_Assassin's rule number one,erase your breath and be one…_

"…with the shadows."I muttered,instantly disappearing into thin air.

"What the-"Soul gasped."Lena is also part witch,but her powers still need to be trained."Myokimaru explained unflinchingly.

I reappeared behind Ava,just as she sensed my location.

"DIE!"She screamed and tried to stab me with her ice covered arm.

I put my arms in ice cut through my skin,but it didn't matter.I had to do this quickly.I reached and touched her arm.

"We are as-"I started,but was cut off by a punch in the snapped her fingers again willing the water I landed in to to to how wet I was,my entire body was covered in ice.

"And now,to finish you…"She said menacingly and walked over to me,arms covered in thick sharp ice.

I managed to somehow let out a breath,enhanced with fire,so that the ice melted as Ava's arm came down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"I screamed,feeling the ice break inside me.I fell back on the wet floor,my world going black.

~3rd Person's P.O.V~

Stein sighed heavily."The winner is…"He started,only to be cut off by Myokimaru's hand."Watch."He looked over to Ava,who jumped a few feet back and stared at the corpse with curiosity.

~Lena's P.O.V~

It felt like I was in an empty room,with nearly burnt out blackness was followed by light and light was conquered by darkness again.

_My stomach…I can't feel it anymore…No…_

I widened my eyes in realization and shot right.I was in a valley,the grass was licking at my elbows lovingly.I looked around to see it was nighttime,with a bleach white full moon over me.I stared at the east,to see the sun rising,spilling pink and oranges over the night sky._That's not right…If it's sunrise,then why is the moon…Oh no!_

~3rd person's P.O.V~

Lena was still laying down,as if having a was shaking so much,sometimes she nearly sat snapped again her fingers willing all the water that was spilled to ran back to her,climbing up her body and finally freezing,creating an armor that covered her entirely.

Lena's eyes shot open and she started hood had fallen off,revealing a mass of bright red messy hair and one green and one got up,still laughing and clutched the wound,then she looked at her stained hands.

"**Blood…**"She muttered then turned to Ava and smirked as a large set of black bat wings unfolded from her wings seemed tattered,beaten up.

Ava made a spear out of ice and waited for Lena to attack.

Lena let out an inhuman cry and lunged for the put the spear in front of her to penetrate Lena,but said girl broke it in half,as soon as she made physical contact with gasped and tried to create another one,but Lena cut her off by punching her,which broke the armor,sending Ava near the edge of the ring.

"**I demand my payment!**"Lena shouted,agitated by the managed to get up on her elbows and stare weakly at Lena.

"W-what payment?"Tsubaki asked,scared by the scene.

"Blood."Myokimaru answered casually."When Lena was born,her mother sealed something like a kishin inside this one is after blood instead of souls."He continued."Her mother…Ava?"Maka asked." is Lena's sister,as well as Rin."Myokimaru replied and gestured to Rin."Lena's mom was…well…using her daughters to achieve something and win over someone…But eventually she gave up and ran away,leaving them for dead."Myokimaru continued."So,Lena's half kishin or what?"Soul asked."No,she's a human being with way too many makes her vulnerable to madness."Myokimaru said,not taking his eyes of his meister."Thankfully,she seems to have a good control over the kishin."Stein stated."Yeah,she must be fatally wounded to lose then,the kishin will only take enough blood to heal the wounds."The raven haired added,earning the interest of all who were within earshot.

In the meantime,Ava had managed to get back on her feet and had willed a spike of ice to form between them and dragged her palm over the edge of it,cutting her skin.

Lena eyed her movements with interest and practically dived down to lick the blood off the flashed a smirk and thrust two long fingers forward on Lena's the ginger head could react,Ava mumbled something like a spell.

Instantly,the wings on Lena's back folded neatly and disappeared into her staggered,completely disoriented until she fell on her back,her eyes rolling back.

"So who won?"Soul asked,pretty sure the witch was victorious.

"It's a tie."Maka mumbled ,as if mimicking her sister,staggered backward until she fell.

**HAILEY:Mmmm'k,so I was thinkin' to explain how Ava and Lena got so messed up on later chapters,but hell,Myokimaru's a know-it-all.**

**LENA:I'm gonna kill you as soon as this fanfic's over….**

**HAILEY:Not if I get you first,peach.**

**LENA:O_O**


End file.
